Oh My God! I Have Fallen in Love With
by Sukanya
Summary: Basically about Draco and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Oh My God! I Fell in Love With…

DM/HG, one of my favorite couples. The story starts from their third year in Hogwarts. A little harsh romance, since I couldn't picture Draco being a flowers- and- chocolates kind of guy. I'll be switching between Draco's and Hermione's perspective. Enjoy! And please review so that I know if you like it or not. I'm open to criticism. So if there something in particular that you didn't like please let me know.

**Chapter 1: The Punch**

Hermione, Ron and Harry were running down the stairs. They were going to Hagrid's hut because Buckbeak was going to be executed today. They saw Draco and his cronies waiting to watch from behind a rock. Hermione couldn't bear it. "You foul evil "she screamed as she held her wand to his throat. Ron pulled her back. "He's not worth it, Hermione" Ron said trying to calm her down. Hermione turned around to leave. Then she heard him snigger. She wiped her head back and punched him on the face real hard.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were hiding behind a rock. They were waiting for the execution of Buckbeak. "He is such an Oaf. Now everybody will know, whoever crosses the Malfoys will have to pay." Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "Trouble, boss" Crabbe said tugging at Draco's sleeve. Draco turned around and saw Hermione's furious face. She had jabbed her wand to his throat. Draco froze on the spot. As soon as Hermione turned away, he sniggered. Before he knew it, Hermione had punched him in the face.

It's a short chapter but I assure you that it'll get interesting. Again, reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

_It might became abusive and have sex scenes as at this point, I'm not even sure how the story will go. So if these kinds of things are not your cup of tea, you might as well back out._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

Harry and Hermione had managed to save Sirius and Buckbeak with Hermione's time-turner. The Trio was still in the Hospital Wing under Madame Pomfrey's vigilance. Ron and Harry were playing a game of Exploding Sap and Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet which a school owl had just delivered. Harry finally gave up bored. Ron leaned back on his pillow and winced as he slightly shifted. Hermione glanced towards him. "Padfoot did give his apologies before leaving" Harry said. Ron didn't reply. Instead he gazed outside the window, searching his head for a more amusing topic. "That was a really nice punch, 'Mione" Ron said looking towards her. "Yeah! Whenever I need to use a patronous again; I'll picture Malfoy's face." Harry said grinning. Hermione ignored them, hiding her face behind the newspaper, her forehead steadily getting redder.

She had felt good, why shouldn't she? He was the vilest person ever, well… actually next to his father and You-Know-Who. But, he WAS brought up that way. Hermione was surprised at her thoughts. Sympathizing with Malfoy! The world had to be coming to an end. Then again she DID feel a little sympathy for him. Hermione let her thoughts wander to that day. She had seen him. Got furious. Punched him. Yep, that was pretty much it. But every time she replayed that scene in her mind her thoughts would dart to Draco's eyes. They had looked hurt, even pleading…

"Hey, Hermione the train's gonna leave without us" Harry voice broke into her thoughts. She jumped up, gathering her things.

Draco was sitting alone in the Syltherin Common Room. His eyes stared into the fireplace, still unable to grip the fact that Granger had punched him and broken his nose. Draco's nose twitched, as if feeling defeated. His hand automatically found his nose and uselessly scratched the plaster. He had seen the look of satisfaction on her face. He was the boss of Slytherins, yet he loses to those scums. And Potter better watch out. That crackpot old fool will not be protecting him forever. The Dark Lord has different arrangements for precious Potter. Draco's pale lips curled into an evil smile. He heard the door open. "Drakie, it's time to go home" Pansy's shrieking voice felt like an abuse on his ears. Draco curled his fists tightly and took a deep breath." You go ahead, I'm coming." "Okie but hurry." Draco sighed in relief when he heard the door slam shut. Draco returned his gaze to the depths of the flames.

Home…


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: Child Abuse**_

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

_(Is It?)_

Draco was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He was a captive in his own house. He would have loved to cycle on the hill behind their house, feel his muscles strain against the steep slope. A clearing surrounded by tall thick trees was his secret hide-out. In this quite clearing, Draco vented out his anger and frustrations; often spending hours at end loudly abusing his father and The Dark Lord. But this summer his father was keeping a keener eye on him than usual.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm giving you half-an-hour to put your room in order or your father will hear about this" his mother's voice reached his inattentive ears from downstairs. Draco pushed himself up on his elbows, gave an uninteresting look around his cluttered room and flopped back on his bed.

Hermione was flipping through The Quibbler. She had been home for a couple of days now. She was happy to be back. She had missed her parents terribly. Today was a Sunday, so her parents were going to the clinic a little later than usual. They still keep the tradition of having breakfast together on every Sunday morning. " Hermione, breakfast" came her mom's voice from downstairs. She jumped up from her bed and ran downstairs. "Morning, mom" she pecked her mom on the cheek. She sat down at the table. A plate laden with pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast was put before her. "Yummy" she exclaimed. " Eat up sweetheart" her mom kissed her on her forehead. She picked up her spoon. She heard her dad whistling at the top of his voice. He came in with the morning newspaper. " I see that my little dumpling has risen early today" he came and kissed her cheek. He sniffed the air. "Smells delicious" he promptly sat down at the table. The heard a tapping noise on the window behind where Hermione was sitting. She turned head around and saw it was Errol. She got up and let him in. He flew in and perched on her dad's shoulder. She went over to him and untied the letter. Her father fed him bits of toast. Hermione sat down on her chair and unrolled the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Dad has got tickets for the final of the Quidditch World Cup! If you want to come then the Knight Bus will pick you up near your house at 11'o clock on Tuesday and drop you at the Burrow. Harry is already here._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Hermione's face light up. This was going to her best summer holidays. She consulted with her parents and sent her reply that she will come. She was very excited and happy.

"Draco" Luscious entered the room. Draco was half-asleep and jerked away when he heard his father call. "See, I knew he would never clean his room" Narcissa's voice came from behind him. " That's alright. Draco, would you like to watch the final match. I have got tickets for a good seat, in the VIP Box." Draco looked at his father, suspicious of the lame efforts to be nice to him. "What, no beating because I didn't clean my room. Is this your newest method of torture?". Luscious' smile tightened. "Will you leave us alone for a moment dear" he said turning around to his wife. Narcissa's eyes betrayed her fear but she left without a word. Luscious closed the door and slowly turned to his son. He looked at the boy's face which had suddenly become pale. He is a pathetic excuse of a son, much less a Malfoy- he thought. He sat down next to Draco and grabbed his collar. Draco had been unsuccessfully squirming away from him. " Now you listen to me boy" Luscious whispered holding the boy's silver-green eyes with his black. " You will behave yourself. Do not forget this is my house. Or I will punish you. We have business to attend to over there. However" Luscious paused, letting go off Draco's collar. Draco ran towards the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He went to the farthest corner of the room. His face had gone white and his eyes were wide in fear. No, please God no, he prayed in his head. But it was of no use. Luscious dragged the boy to the bed. "How about a little love m'boy. It has been a week since you've been here. Yet I had no time, due to the Dark Lord's work ." Without warning, Luscious slammed his mouth against Draco's. Draco tried desperately to break himself free, but Luscious pressed his weight on him. Draco found himself being pushed down on the bed, while Luscious' hands undid his pants. Luscious stood up and undressed. " Take off your shirt, Draco" Draco whimpered, violently shaking his head." We can either do this the easier way or the hard. Choose". Draco sat up and took-off his shirt." My, my you have grown since I last saw you." Luscious' eyes gleamed with desire. Luscious kissed Draco's bare chest right down to his navel. He came up and bit down on his shoulder. Draco let out a scream. Luscious ignored him and slid between Draco's legs. He licked and sucked until he grew bored. "Come boy" he beckoned Draco between his legs. Draco balled up his hands tightly into fists and lowered his mouth. He sucked and sucked until Luscious yelled "That's right boy, I'm coming". Luscious came with a loud satisfied groan. Draco started to move his mouth away, but Luscious hands grabbed his face and kept it in place. " Drink it, Draco at least to your health" came Luscious' menacing voice. After sometime he pushed Draco away and cleaned up. He dressed up and opened the door. "Remember Draco, behave" and he left the room slamming the door shut.

Hermione was getting ready to go to The Burrow. She and Harry had been invited to go to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys. She glanced at the wall clock hanging in her room; it was nearly 11'o clock. She hitched her backpack on one shoulder and went downstairs. She went to the living room; her mom was staying home until she gets a word that Hermione had reached safely. "Mom, I'm leaving". "Be sure to send me an owl that you have reached. Don't forget." "Yes mom I will". Hermione hugged her mom and stepped out into a sunny day. She started walking towards the park. She found a bench under a tree and sat down. A couple of minutes later, the Knight Bus appeared with a loud bang. "Wel-" "Yes yes I know" Hermione interrupted him. She boarded the bus and was off with another loud bang.

She reached the Burrow quite early in the morning on the day of the final match. Molly greeted her with a warm hug. Fred and George were amusing themselves with a garden gnome. "Ron and Harry are still sleeping. You'll get late" Molly said, frowning. Hermione shook her head in resignation. She climbed up the stairs and shook them awake. At lat everyone had got ready and they left the Burrow. They met up with Cedric Diggory and his father and reached the stadium through a portkey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Excitement Turned Into Horror**

Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry had found their tent near the Quidditch Stadium. They waited eagerly until Mr. Weasley announced, "It's time to go kids". They rushed outside to find a large crowd of people marching towards the Stadium. They followed suit.

Draco looked at the grandfather clock in the corridor. He had half-an-hour to get ready. He went into his room and opened his cupboard. His mother had got his suit dry cleaned and it was hanging in its cover. He unzipped the cover and looked at the suit. He took a deep breath and started to dress. He stood in front of the mirror and carefully combed his hair. Taking a last look at himself, he went downstairs. Luscious was waiting for him. "About time you showed up" he said irritably. He produced an old picture frame. Draco placed his hand on the portkey and felt a tug around his navel.

"Dad how far up do we have to go?" Ron asked impatiently. Luscious turned around and said nastily" Well put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know." Draco smirked from behind him. Mr. Weasley glared at Luscious. "We have seats in the VIP Box, given by the Minister himself" Draco sneered. "Come along Draco, there's no need to talk to…such…people." Luscious and Draco left. An exiting match ensued between the Bulgarians and the Irish teams. The Irish won but the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum caught the Snitch.

Celebrations were in full swing. Draco was sitting in his tent. His father had told him not to go out. He had been sitting in the empty tent for over an hour. Just when he thought he could not just sit there any longer, Luscious entered the tent. "Here, this will take you home." He shoved a broken teapot on his face. Draco stepped back, scared of being in such close proximity to him, in a tent at that. He grabbed the teapot, eager to be away from him.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were celebrating in their tent. Fred and George had let loose their newest invention, firecrackers in ever-changing colors. Ron ducked, narrowly missing a cracker. "Oi can you be careful not to fry me alive" Ron said glaring at them. "Now we wouldn't want that would we George" Fred said turning to his twin. He replied, "After all mum will wonder what happened to Ickley Ronnincks." Suddenly, they heard screams. Harry and Hermione immediately look concerned. "Dunno, could be the celebrations went out of hand" Ron offered. Mr. Weasley came in, his face contorted. "Everybody go now!" They rushed outside. The sight which met them chilled them to the core. There were Death Eaters everywhere. They were hanging people upside down in mid air just for the fun of it. People were running everywhere_. (I'm sure anybody who read the series will know what happened next. I'm not going into it.)_

Draco was absent-mindedly flipping through a book. He wondered what tricks his father is playing at the Stadium. He stifled a yawn. He threw the book on the floor. His thoughts wandered and landed on Hermione. Draco let out a yelp, sitting upright and shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? You listen to me Draco Malfoy; he told himself sternly, Granger is way beneath you. She's a mudblood for God's sake! You have high standards. Pansy is a nice girl. True she's a complete cow sometimes but she's nice right? I mean…A new thought entered Draco's mind. He knew it was true. She's not Hermione, he whispered in the cold, empty room. Saying her name immediately filled him with warmth. True she hated, no, she loathed him. But that day, when he saw her furious face, he had felt sick in his stomach. He had gone straight to his bed and pulled the covers on his face, snarling at anybody who disturbed him. He had not eaten that night. His mates thought he was scared of Hermione hexing him or something. But if truth be told, he was upset to make her so furious. He stood up and went to his full length mirror. His face looked exhausted. His shoulders were hunched, defeated. He stared into his eyes in the mirror. They were cold, dead. They had lost all feeling. Draco heaved a sigh and went back to his bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Hermione was curled up on an armchair in the living room of the Burrow. In her hand was a steaming mug of coffee, which had become cold. Her unseeing eyes stared at the wall opposite to her. Death Eaters had attacked and the You-Know-Who's mark appeared in the sky. This year was not starting on a good note. She had seen Luscious; his mask had slipped off. But however much she pleaded with the Minister, he was adamant at not believing that Luscious was part of the attack. Got them in his pocket, Hermione thought angrily. And couldn't Draco do something. Maybe he doesn't have his way with his father the way he has at school. But I wonder if Luscious treats him alright. I mean his upbringing may have played a part in him being such a foul person. Hermione continued to muse over these thoughts until Ron came in and broke through her thoughts. "Mione, mum baked cookies and cupcakes. C'mon before it finishes off. I swear I had no idea that Fred and George had such huge stomachs. C'mon." Ron tugged at her sleeve. "You okay, you've been pretty quite since we came back." Ron looked at her, concerned. Hermione shook her head and gave a small smile. She followed Ron into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Dark Lord Shall Rise Again**

Harry, by a twist of fate, became the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament. He survived his first two tasks. Now it was time for the third and final task. Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor had already entered the maze. On the stands, Ron was looking here and there, anywhere but the maze and Hermione. Hermione was chewing on her scarf. She was so tensed that it seemed like she would chew the scarf to shreds. Every time she saw red sparks, she would grab Ron's arm tightly looking fearful. And every time it turned out that it was not Harry, Ron would extract himself from Hermione's grip and massage his arm to get the blood flowing.

Draco was on the stands looking at the inky sky. He was not interested in the outcome of the tournament. He knew Potter would win either way. But he still had a bad feeling about the whole business. All the Slytherins were cursing Potter at the top of their voices. He looked around and saw Hermione and Ron. He wondered if they would believe him. It would be hard to get them alone. Not with Potter's fans following him around after this. He kept his gaze fixed on Hermione's worried face.

_(After this Harry portkeys back after witnessing Voldemort's rebirth and the rest of the hullabaloo follows)_

Draco was speechless. HE must have been there, he thinks angrily. He looks at Cedric's stoned face. Tears leaped to his eyes, he stifled a sob with his scarf. Crabbe and Goyle were looking pleased. Po-Harry was in grave danger. He must have seen that vile man there. How, he thought desperately, will anybody trust him after all this?

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Astronomy Tower. Hermione cast an anxious glance towards Harry for the umpteenth time. Harry refused to talk; he was shocked at what he had witnessed. He felt exposed, as if he had witnessed some secret ritual. Somebody died because of me; he felt dirty, poisoned. He got up and stood in the balcony; looking out towards the murky future. How long will he continue to survive like this; letting others die for him. He felt a hand forcing his right fist open and closing it around itself. "No matter what Harry, we will always be there for you. This is the decision we have made." She glared towards Ron, expecting him to say some something in support. Ron looked uncomfortably around trying to find an escape. But Hermione's dangerous gaze had pinned him to place. He coughed and said "Um, yeah. We'll be there mate. It isn't just your fight anymore." Hermione nodded towards him approvingly. Ron stood beside Hermione and took her hand. Hermione turned pink. The Trio looked out, readying themselves for an inevitable battle, but glad to be together at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Prefect Woes **

Ron was standing in the middle of the room he and Harry shared at 12 Grimauld Place, stunned. In his hand was an envelope. In that envelope, a prefect badge was peeping out. He took it out slowly. He glanced up at Harry. Harry's face was blank, devoid of the turmoil of emotions he was feeling inside. He went over to take a closer look, to congratulate Ron. Hermione rushed in screaming. "Me too Harry, me too". Harry turned towards her," it's Ron not me". Hermione gaped at Ron. "That's …" "unexpected" finished Fred as he and George entered the room.

Draco was in his room. The window was open; he was expecting a school owl to come with a list of the new books he would need. He stared out of the window. After some time he saw a small dot, which took the shape of a school barn owl as it got nearer. It flew in and perched on a chair. Draco got up and removed the envelope. He noticed that some solid object was in the envelope. He opened it and took out a prefect badge. Draco's eyes went wide. Why the hell am I a prefect? He slowly went downstairs. He took a quick look around. Everything seemed quite. Draco heaved a sigh of relief. So, father wasn't at home. He went to his parent bedroom. Narcissa was reading the Daily Prophet and sipping a cup of tea. "Mom, I…well" Draco showed her the badge. "Oh Draco I'm so proud!" Narcissa hugged Draco tightly. "I'll owl your father." Draco nodded and left.

Ron and Hermione had gone to the prefect's carriage. Hermione slid the door open and stepped in, but she froze on the spot. She saw the back of a platinum blonde head. "You're blocking the door, Hermione" Ron said impatiently from behind her. The platinum blonde head turned. The silver green eyes immediately narrowed on spotting the prefect badge pinned to her chest. "Well, well, what do we have here" Draco drawled. Ron's ears had turned red, always a danger sign. Hermione ignored him and sat on the bench farthest from his. They received their instructions and left to patrol the train.

Ron and Hermione found the carriage Harry was in. Ron threw himself on an empty seat, exhausted. Neville, Ginny and Luna were also there. They were chatting when they herd the door of their carriage open. There stood Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "So, Weasley how much did your dad have to sell to buy you that badge?" Ron stood up, balling his hands into fists. Harry stood up. "Shut up Malfoy." "Careful Potter I'll report you". He smirked. Harry came towards him and whispered, "I saw your father Malfoy. I'm sure Dumbledore will do something about it." Crabbe and Goyle were listening in. To save face Draco snarled at him" You'll pay for it". They left. Draco could feel Hermione's sorrowful eyes on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In the Moonlight**

The prefects had to patrol the corridors till 10 pm every night. Draco had managed to sneak off on his own and now was sitting in the Astronomy Tower. His hair ruffled in the cold wind. The moonlight pouring on his usually pale face made it look even whiter. He heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Draco slid to a dark corner and pulled out his wand. He held his breath as the intruder came closer. "Lumos" a female voice whispered. She held her wand high above so that the area became lit with a soft bluish light. Draco came out from his hiding place. "What are you doing here?" he asked. The intruder quickly turned around. The wand lit her face. It was Hermione. "I was just…looking for you." She said hesitantly. Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You hadn't come back so I volunteered to look for you" Hermione said turning pink. Draco looked at her. Then he went and sat at his seat. "Um is something wrong?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco did not reply. He was looking fixedly at the moon. Hermione sat across him, her back against the wall. Several minutes passed by in silence. Then Draco took a deep breath and begun his story…

"On June 5, 19990, my father decided to give me something. I remember the date because I had turned 10. After the birthday party, I was allowed to watch T.V. till 10 pm. I was happily bouncing on the sofa while my mother cleaned up. At 10 minutes past 10 my mother told me to go to bed. My father offered to tuck me in, something he had never done before. So went up the stairs into my room. I changed into my pajamas in the bathroom. Then I climbed into my bed. He put the blanket on me and lay down next to me. I looked at him. He told me he had been a pretty bad father so he would show his _love _to me tonight. I was exited. Little did I know what was coming next." Draco paused. His heart was beating furiously and he felt choked. He took a deep breath before continuing "He pulled the blanket on top of him. Then he turned towards me and slid his hand down my body and…" Silently, tears slid down his face. Hermione had clasped a tight hand over her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. Her wide eyes stared in horror at Draco. Draco gulped several times and said "it hurt, terribly, what he did. He told me not to tell anyone or else I would have to pay. I became terrified of him from that day onwards. My mother sensed something was wrong. She used legilimency to bring forth every occasion. It had been nearly three years when she found out. But he kept her terrorized as well." Draco was shaking all over. Hermione went and sat next to him. She threw her arms around his shoulders and tried to steady him. Draco let out his 5 years of anguish. He sobbed while Hermione held him. When he had finished, Hermione let him go and stood up. She offered her hand to Draco. Draco took it and looked up. "Promise me Hermione, you will breathe not a word to anyone about tonight." Hermione nodded smiling reassuringly. She pulled Draco to his feet. Draco wiped the tears of his face. They made their way back to their respective Common Rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ambushed**

Hermione was pretending to read her Charms textbook. She was watching the clock out of the corner of her eyes. She tracked the minute hand as it painfully made his way on the clock's face. Ten more minutes, she told herself. Her eyes went back to staring at the textbook.

Draco was staring into the fireplace as Pansy was rattling some nonsense. He desperately wanted to be alone. Well, except for Hermione; the thought popped into his head. He let out a deep sigh. "Drakins, you haven't been listening to me have you!" Pansy's shrill voice brought him back to earth. Her eyes filled with tears. She ran to her dorm, wailing. Draco knew he ought to at least apologize, but he didn't have the strength to face her right now. The clock struck 9 pm. It was time for the prefects patrolling.

Hermione was walking down the corridor of the second floor. Ron was supposed to patrol with her, but they were avoiding each other ever since Ron started dating Lavender Brown. Snogging, he was eating her bloody face; Hermione thought angrily. She knew she had feelings for him since third year. But he is such an ass! Hermione checked her watch. It was 15 minutes to 10. She started climbing the stairs, making her way to the Astronomy Tower.

Draco was already there, staring into the depths of the inky black sky. He made no movement as Hermione came and sat in her usual place, back pressed against the opposite wall. Many meetings had passed like this, in complete silence. Draco would stare outside; Hermione would look here and there but ultimately rest her eyes on his pale face. She detected a storm of emotions in his eyes, which was not seen any other time. He let his guard down, ending up crying in her arms. He turned and looked straight at her. Hermione stared back. Several minutes went by. Draco got up and sat next to Hermione, resting his head on her shoulder. She put her head on top of his. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, they heard someone running up the stairs. Draco jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand as if he was unsheathing a sword. He stood in front of Hermione, keeping her out of view as she fumbled with her wand. The person came in, wand raised. The moonlight hit his face, it was Ron. Neither of them lowered his wand. "What have you done to Hermione" Ron demanded, his wand pointing to Draco's heart. Before Draco could reply, Hermione stood up and came from behind him. "Put your wand down Ron, he hasn't done anything." Ron looked curiously from Hermione to Draco. "You-you" Ron pointed his wand at Hermione. "Easy there" Draco said. "What have you been doing?" Ron said, his ears turning red. "That is absolutely none of your business" Hermione said, struggling not to scream. Ron looked from Hermione to Draco and then back to Hermione. Understanding flickered on his face. "You have the entire world and you took him" Ron took a step forward. Draco was about to take a step, Hermione tugged at his sleeve. He stopped. Ron backed out, slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Whispers**

Next morning Harry and Ron refused to sit with Hermione. In fact, the entire Gryffindor table was whispering and pointing at her. She looked at he two best friends. Harry was determined not to look at her at any cost. Ron's face was stony. Hermione heard a fresh wave of whispers. She turned her head towards the entrance. Draco walked in without a care of the world. Draco sat down in one corner, snarling at anyone who pointed at him. Unfortunately, Snape could spot trouble faster than anyone else. His eyes first went to Hermione, then to Draco. He went to Draco. Hermione watched as the two of them left the Great Hall.

Draco followed Snape to an empty classroom. Snape put wards on the door so that no one would hear them. Snape sat down. Draco sat on a table, his head hung low. "Draco, you have told it once. Now tell it again" Snape said. Draco closed his eyes and narrated his story again. After he finished, there was silence. Draco did not dare look up. "Why were you meeting Miss Granger at the Astronomy Tower?" Snape asked without any hint of what he thought. "I-I just needed someone, anyone" Draco said looking up. He was very scared of what will happen to him if his father would hear about this. "We weren't doing anything. Ron was pissed." Draco said. Snape stared at the wall. "Very well, I believe you. But you will get detention for breaking the curfew. 20 points from Slytherin." Snape stood up and removed the wards. He opened the door and turned towards Draco. "You will receive your detention tomorrow at lunch time, Mr. Malfoy." Snape left, leaving the door open.

"Miss Granger, I have heard" Professor Mcgonagall was interrupted by Hermione's outburst. "Honestly, Professor, we didn't do anything, nothing at all. Ron just made that up." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "Miss Granger I have heard the truth from Professor Snape. I know that the rumors are not true. Would you like some butterbeer dear?" Hermione nodded. Professor Mcgonagall summoned two mugs of butterbeer. Hermione took hers, holding it with both hands. She sipped, marveling at the warmth spreading inside her. She took a deep breathe, calming herself. "At dinner tonight, I and Professor Snape will clear the air. Now why don't you go to your dorm and take some rest. It's been a rough day." Hermione stood up and quietly left the room.

At dinner that night, Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape told the entire school that Ron was a liar and there is not a single drop of truth in his words. Moreover, Professor Mcgonagall announced that 50 points will be taken for spreading the rumors and another 20 will be taken as Hermione violated the curfew. Hermione will have detention with Professor Mcgonagall and Ron with Filch. Every one looked at Ron with disgust. Fred and George swore to make him pay for this. Harry came and said, "I'm so sorry Hermione. Ron was well, convincing. Please forgive me." Hermione looked at Harry, a friend whom she loved as a brother. She smiled and replied," its okay Harry. I forgive you." Harry smiled and sat next to her. The dinner passed pleasantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Happy…For Now **

Ron was now looked down upon by everyone. Fred and George nearly disowned him. He begged for forgiveness from Hermione. Hermione accepted his apology but everyone was still cold towards him. Hermione could now walk without being followed by whispers everywhere. Draco now openly chatted with her and Harry would stand beside them protectively. He knew Draco meant no harm. However, Slytherins would try to hex Draco whenever possible. Nearly every week he would spend the weekends in the hospital wing. When Hermione saw that Harry trusted Draco, she told him his story. Harry was shocked and speechless. He offered to take in Draco to the DA. Everyone accepted him, except the Slytherins of course.

Draco was scared. He knew that by now his father knew of his association with Harry and Hermione. The only thing his father hated more than Harry was 'mudbloods'. Draco knew that only horror awaited him now. The New Year will not bring joys for him, he'll be lucky enough if he survived what his father had in store for him. He looked out of the window next to his bed in the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione had gone. He had been hit by a dozen cutting hexes and his skin of his left arm had been eaten away. The first snow of Christmas started falling. He was happy; happy to have friends; happy to have a home. Madame Pomprey poked her head out of her office. "Mr. Malfoy you better go to sleep now." Draco lay down and closed his eyes. A smile spread across his face.

Hermione checked the Hogsmeade schedule on the notice board in the Common Room. It was on the Christmas weekend. She had already thought out what to gift Harry, Ginny, Luna and a couple of other people. She was stuck on Draco. She had been scratching her head for days trying to come up with a gift for him. She just couldn't make up her mind. Well I'll have to see what Hogsmeade has to offer, she thought to herself. She went up to her dorm quietly and lay down on her bed. The festivity of Christmas was already in the air and even Hermione had taken a back seat from nagging Harry and Draco to do their homework. Hermione ticked off the list of people she had to gift in her head. She started feeling sleepy and so closed her eyes. The last image in her mind was the happy look on Draco's face when he was accepted at the DA.

_I agree it's a short chapter but clearly I have kept the excitement for a special Christmas edition. Now do me a favor and tell me your thoughts till now. Am I any good?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Friends and Foes**

There was a thick layer of snow covering the castle. Everyone rejoiced at the thought of a white Christmas. Snow flakes were falling through the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Everyone had taken out their mufflers, sweaters and gloves and huddled next to each other. It was breakfast time; the trio made their way towards the Gryffindor table. The doors opened and Professor Mcgonagall came in followed by two lanky, snow-covered persons. They wiped the snow off their faces, revealing the grinning faces of Fred and George. "Expelled, I say. Expelled!" Filch came huffing behind them carrying what seemed to be a snowball. Out popped Mrs. Norris' head from the snowball. The Hall erupted in laughter. "Silence!" professor Mcgonagall said with a stern face. The Hall immediately became silent like a graveyard. She turned to Fred and George. "Mr. Fred Weasley, you shall have detention with me on the 24th and Mr. George Weasley, you shall have detention with Filch on the same day. And 20 point each from Gryffindor." Fred and George looked at each other in horror. Detention on Christmas Eve's! They sat down, grumbling, at the table.

Draco was sitting in a corner nearest to the doors. It seemed he wanted to be ready in case he had to flee. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table bearing his house colors. The entire school was pointing at him and whispering. Harry glared around, wand ready. Draco kept his face down and ate in silence. The Weasleys were sitting with him. "Not fair, she did that on purpose" Fred loudly complained. "What on earth did you do?" asked Ron curiously. "Oh nothing really" Fred said looking at his brother. "Yeah, it's just that we were having a snow fight and" George looked at Fred grinning. "And", Fred continued "that cat somehow rolled into a snowball you see." "And we were playing catch and catch. Only Fred threw it a bit too hard and it landed on a window." Gorge finished. "And unfortunately for us, it was the window of the Staff Room and Professor Mcgonagall saw us." Fred leaned towards his plate, scooping mashed potatoes in his mouth. "So, it will be your duty, Ron, to prepare for the Christmas Party in the Common Room." said George. Ron wasn't listening. He was eyeing Hermione, whose face was buried in her Transfiguration Textbook. George winked at Fred, who winked back. Identical smirks spread across their faces.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry and across the twins. Ron was sitting next to his brothers and Draco was sitting on the other side of Harry. Hermione frequently glanced towards Draco, only to be blocked by Harry's untidy head. She had a feeling Ron was watching her and quickly buried her face in a textbook. She wished she could talk to him alone. After breakfast, the Weasleys went off to make their Christmas plans. Harry, Hermione and Draco made their way to their Common Rooms. Hermione looked worriedly at Draco's retreating back. "He'll be fine." Harry said, smiling slightly.

Draco had thrown himself on one of the coziest armchair next to the fireplace. He shook his head resulting in snow flakes flying everywhere. He stretched out his legs nearer to the warm fire. His feet had plain bottle green socks on. He looked at the socks, realizing that his life was pretty much like those socks. He had found himself looking at Hermione again today. He had noticed that she too had been glancing at him every now and then. He wondered if Christmas was indeed bringing cheer for him. He shuddered at the thought of spending New Year's at home. He prayed that his father would not be at home. The door of the Common Room swung open. Draco turned his neck so fast, that it creaked, his hand taking out his wand from his robes at the same time. He was seconds too late. "Crucio" he heard someone say. Draco fell off the armchair, withering in pain. His mind clouded over and tears slid down his face. He fought to keep himself from screaming. He felt the curse lift. He opened his eyes and a face swam above him. He struggled to make out who it was. "You bloody traitor." The person screamed. Draco realized who it was. It was Blaise, his so-called best friend. "Stupefy" shouted Draco, his wand pointing right at Blaise's chest. Blaise was thrown backwards. More hexes streaked above him, hitting the wall behind him. Draco crouched down behind the armchair. Harry and Hermione had secretly taught him to use his patronus for communication. He had still not perfected it but it was well worth a try in the present circumstances. Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He summoned in his head, the image of his true friends. He turned slightly towards the window. He decided to send the patronus to Professor Snape. He focused on the image and muttered," Expecto Patronum". A silver-colored eagle erupted from his wand and flew out of the window. Hexes and curses continued to fly about. Draco tried his best to duel but there were too many. Then suddenly he heard a bang and then a very loud thump. "Draco" Professor Snape called. Draco stood up from behind the armchair. There were 6 people who had attacked him; Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Pucey and even Pansy. The persons in question were tied with invisible ropes and lay on the floor in a heap. "We need to go to the Headmaster." Snape turned around, holding his wand out like a baton in a parade, floating the attackers in front of him. He marched out, Draco followed.

They were in Professor Dumbledore's office. Severus was standing behind Draco's chair, his eyes never leaving the old man's face. "Kindly untie them Severus, they are students after all." With a flick of his wand, the ropes binding the attackers disappeared. They stood up, dazed and confused. They heard a knock on the door. Before Professor Dumbledore could finish saying come in, three people burst inside the room, waving their wands madly. Draco's eyes widened as he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione ready to duel at a moment's notice. "Ah! Now Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, you will kindly take Mr. Malfoy to your Common Room. He may need to spend the night in your dorm until we can make some other arrangement." All three simply nodded. Professor Dumbledore now looked at Draco. "I hope you are not hurt Mr. Malfoy?" Draco shook his head. "Very well, you may go then". Draco got up and left with the trio.

"Albus" Severus said coolly. Professor Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles; his twinkling eyes keeping up with the challenging gaze of the cold, black ones. Severus' expression steadily got harder. His hand twitched. Professor Dumbledore finally broke the stare and turned towards the attackers. "Your Head of House will see to your suitable punishment. However, I must warn you that such behavior is not tolerated at Hogwarts. If I again see such activities, believe me, I will take very strict actions. You are dismissed." The students hurried out of the room. Severus left seconds after them, slamming the door shut.

"Make yourself at home" said Harry as he ushered Draco into their Common Room. Fred and George were sitting in one corner, Heads bent over some parchment. They looked up. "What happened?" George asked. "Attacked" said Draco simply. "What! Again?" "Blimey", said Fred. "It must be what-the tenth time this month?" "Yeah, whatever" said Draco and slumped in a sofa. "We need to make space in our dorm" Ron said. "Space for what?" Neville said as he appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the dorm. Harry pointed at Draco. "Oh, alright then." Neville disappeared back into the dorm. After 15 minutes, Neville came downstairs. "Your trunk has been delivered by an elf and your bed is ready." Draco stood up. "Thanks mate" he said sticking out his hand. Neville shook his head. "You really don't need to do that. Dinner guys, I'm starving." The chattering group left for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Awkward Moment When…**

Preparations for Christmas were in full swing. Hagrid was seen dragging a tall tree through the grounds which would be decorated by the house-elves. Students were buzzing throughout the school putting up decorations and adding a touch of personal magic to the festivities. Keeping up with the holiday mood, professors had given minimum or no homework, much to Hermione's disappointment. Draco had been given a room along the same corridor as Professor Snape's quarters. However, Gryffindors insisted that he spend Christmas with them. And so Draco's arms were stuffed with decorations. He was standing behind Hermione, who was putting them up. His thoughts wandered from one thing to another. Hermione stepped back to admire the effects and accidentally stepped on Draco's feet. Draco quickly stepped back and fell backwards, strewing the decorations everywhere. Everyone burst out laughing. Hermione helped him up. It was difficult to say whose face was redder. In an effort to clear the air Draco said, "The decorations are really good." "Thanks" Hermione said and turned away. Draco dusted off his clothes and exited the Common Room as fast as he could without running.

Draco made his way to the snow covered grounds. Very few people were there because the air had become extremely chilly. Draco pulled out his gloves from his jacket's pocket and put them on. He found an empty bench and sat down. Now he was absolutely sure that Hermione also had feelings for him. But being a guy, he had to make the first move. He closed his eyes and tried to think up something. The Christmas Party in the Great Hall will also feature a wrock band. He had asked his mother to owl him something good to wear. "A dance? Yeah, that would be a good start" he muttered to himself. "Or how about your dead body?" came Ron's voice. Draco opened his eyes and there stood Ron, his wand pointing at Draco's heart. Draco looked calmly at Ron's beetroot red face. "Ron…" Draco began. Ron cut him off. "Save it Malfoy. So, this is what your plan was all along wasn't it?" Ron was gradually inching towards him. "Look she's not your girl. And we both have feelings for each other in case you're too blind to notice". "She's just confused, that's all. She doesn't know-""Know what?" came Hermione's venomous voice. Ron's eyes flicked to hers. "Know what Ron? I'm not a kid anymore. If you can't accept that then I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince you." Draco felt someone pull his sleeve. It was Harry. They quietly left. They could hear Hermione screaming at Ron. The screams gradually became fainter. "Let her get off some steam. Ron has been a prat and he knows it." Draco nodded and left Harry. He went to his room and flopped on the bed.

Hermione was furious. Harry had to disarm her in case she cursed Ron. Wandless, Hermione was punching every inch of Ron. She eventually left him and stormed off. She didn't register where she was going. Her feet seem to have a mind of her own. Blinded with tears, she bumped into someone. "Sorry" she said without looking up and was about to go when a hand held her arm. She looked up, her face wet with tears. It was Professor Snape, concern etched in his face. "Umm…sorry Professor." "Miss Granger is their any particular reason why you have washed your face at this hour in this weather because I can see it's giving you a cold." A small smile escaped Hermione's lips. "Ron be mean" Hermione said sounding like a small child. "I figured that much out. Come inside" Professor Snape said, holding the door open for her. She went inside and welcomed the warm, cozy room. She sat down in an armchair. A butterbeer floated in front of her. She held the mug in her hands and took a sip. She looked up as Professor Snape seated himself in the sofa opposite to her. "Thank you, Professor". "Now, I do not indulge in harboring students in my room for long so you better get straight to the point." Hermione told him everything. "You people just want your little useless lives to be melodramatic. Do I have to spell out what you should be doing now instead of wasting my time?" Hermione smiled at him and said "No, sir. I know exactly what to do." "Then what, may I ask, are you still doing here Miss Granger?" "I was just leaving sir." Hermione got up and left.

Draco felt himself tilt and then he hit the floor. "Get up, it's Christmas" came many excited voices. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and saw a hand in front of him. He took it and was pulled to his feet. "Sorry 'bout that" Neville said. At the foot of his bed was a small mountain of presents. He sat down and started unwrapping the nearest one. Mrs. Weasley had given him a grey sweater with a picture of his favorite Quidditch team. Harry had given him a T-shirt which flashed slogans. Hermione had given him a beautiful emerald-green robe. He also received a large box of chocolates, Wizard Wheezes products, a model of a Dragon and many other presents. His mother had owled him his dress robes which were worthy of a king. "Merry Christmas, Draco" Harry said and hugged him. "Merry Christmas Harry" Draco said with tears in his eyes. "Hey" Seamus said "Professor Mcgonagall wants all students to be in the Great Hall by 7 pm sharp". Everyone cheered.

Come evening and everyone had started dressing up. Students slowly began to make their way to the Great Hall. The atmosphere was charged with excitement. The Professors had outdone themselves. The Great Hall was superbly decorated with lights, holly, wreaths and candles. There was a light scent of flowers in the air. The Christmas tree stood in a corner majestically decorated by the house elves. Instead of the usual four long tables, there were small round tables of four. In the middle was the dance floor. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited until the chatter died away. "Let the feast begin." Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat at one table. There were menu cards next to each plate. They said the names of the items they wanted and it appeared on their plates. Draco was wearing silver and green colored dress robes. Harry was wearing black. Ginny was wearing a maroon flowing dress and Hermione was wearing a lilac colored gown. After the feast the wrock band came on stage and broke into a dance number. Harry and Ginny were dating and they immediately went to the dance floor. Very few people were left seated. After a couple of heated numbers, the band started playing a slow song. Most of the people got off the dance floor. "So…would you like to dance with me?" Draco asked Hermione, holding out his hand. Hermione took it and they danced. After the dance, they went off for a walk.

Draco kept his gaze down. He was conscious of the fact that Hermione was looking at him every now and then. They were walking along a corridor. Hermione stopped suddenly. Draco had gone a couple of paces ahead before he realized that Hermione was no longer at his side. He turned and saw that Hermione was looking up. He walked towards her and looked up. They were standing beneath mistletoe. Their gaze met. Draco's heartbeat accelerated. Hermione went pink. They leaned in. Their lips were very close…" "Don't" came Luna's voice and they jumped apart. Draco felt a rush of anger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Only when he felt his anger was under control did he open his eyes. "Luna" Hermione said. "Don't you know there're infested with nargles?" "What the hell are nargles?" Draco said. "There're tiny but very mischievous. They buzz in your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy. Father has been trying to get the Ministry to abolish these." Luna said staring at the mistletoe. "Luna can you tell us which mistletoe is not infested?" Hermione asked. "Well if you would follow me." They followed Luna all over the castle. Every time they came across a mistletoe, Luna would look at it in concentration and then shake her head. Draco was getting frustrated. They came back to the Great Hall. "There" said Luna pointing "that's not infested." She was pointing at the mistletoe hanging bang in the middle of the dance floor. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. There was a slow song playing but it was nearing its end. So Hermione and Draco danced to the middle of the dance floor, under the mistletoe. They stopped, silver-green eyes staring into the chocolate brown ones. They were unaware of the fact that the band had finished the song and the entire school was standing in a circle around them. They leaned in. Draco tilted his head slightly and wrapped his arms around Hermione. They closed their eyes and kissed, relishing the taste of the other's lips. Minutes passed by. They finally broke apart. Hermione buried her face in Draco's shoulder. Draco was grinning widely. Then, everyone broke into applause. Hermione pushed Draco away and looked wildly around. She fled from the Hall. People were converging in on Draco but he too made his escape to his room.

_If you liked it you know what to do. And Merry Christmas everyone!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Happiness Can Be So Short-lived**

After successfully fleeing from the Great Hall, Hermione was lying wide awake on her bed with the covers pulled over her face. After hours it seemed, when everyone had finally gone to sleep, she tiptoed out of bed. She went to the Common Room and curled up in her favorite armchair, unable to sleep. She knew that the entire school will be waiting to pounce upon them tomorrow. She blushed as she recounted the day's events. And before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

In a state of dizziness, Draco had managed to locate his room and promptly fell on the bed. There was a huge grin on his face. Then he heard a tap on his window. He saw the family owl, Pascal, outside. The sight of the owl wiped the grin of his face. He knew who would write to him at this hour. Of course stupid, he thought angrily. The first thing that the Slytherins did was owl his father. Hesitantly, he opened the window. The owl stuck out its leg and Draco untied the letter from it. The owl took off.

Draco sat down on his bed, his hands were quivering. He opened the letter…

_You are a disgrace to my family. I will not stand this. You are coming home tomorrow. I will be sending a Ministry official to escort you home, you pathetic person. No complaints! You will give your OWLs from home. Understood boy? And if I come to know of any further involvement with the mudblood, be prepared for the worst._

Angry tears slid down his face as he ripped the letter into the tiniest pieces possible. Then he set them on fire.

Hermione was excited to see Draco the next day. She looked up and down the Gryffindor table but could not see him. She sat down next to Ginny and put pancakes on her plate. She suddenly felt uneasy and looked up at the entrance. Breakfast time finished, but he didn't turn up. "C'mon" Harry said. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall and went to Draco's room.

The door was wide open. They took out their wands and quietly entered the room. They saw that his bed was not slept in and his trunk was gone. The cupboard's door was left open and it was empty. Hermione sat down on the bed. There lay a piece of parchment with a single word – _Sorry_. They realized he's been dragged home.

OWLs were coming nearer and all the 5th years were in frenzy. Most could be seen in the library or in their Common Rooms with rolls of parchments and textbooks open all around. Even Ron was seen sitting in an armchair, his fingers plugging his ears going through a stack of Hermione's notes. History of Magic was bothering Harry the most. Whenever he was moving to a new topic, he realizes that he has forgotten the previous ones. Neville was seen buried in his potions book. Professor Snape had smiled horribly at him when he had melted his tenth cauldron. Even the Slytherins were seen going through their books in the Great Hall.

Draco was seen in the examination hall. He was always accompanied by a Ministry official, making it difficult for Hermione to approach him. He never looked up; his head was always hung down. During practicals, he was not seen. Whispers went around that he gave them alone, accompanied by the Ministry official of course.

Draco was always glad when he returned home. At least the official was not following him around. He saw very little of his father, which was a big relief. He had a feeling they're onto something. His mother was not at home when he came back after his History of Magic exam. He flopped in an armchair and fell asleep.

BANG! Draco's eyes flew open and he took out his wand. "Draco we have to leave now. The Ministry will be all over the place" his mom screamed. Draco hurried upstairs and started throwing his things in his trunk. "I said now Draco!" Narcissa screamed at him. She flicked her wand and his things and the trunk disappeared. Draco was scared. He had never seen his mother like this. She held out her arm. Draco hurried and clutched it. He felt his mother twist away from him and he doubled his grip. He was surrounded by darkness and a feeling of suffocation crept upon him.

(_I'm sure you can very well decipher that the Battle of the Department of Mysteries has taken place and the Ministry is now after the Death Eaters_)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dark, Darker, Darkest**

In the wee hours of morning, Draco was standing outside the cottage. The air was alive with the salty smell of the sea and insects' music. The sea was calm in the morning; softly lapping against the sharp rocks. Draco sat down at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling. They had to flee, his mother and him, and go into hiding because of that wretched man. They had to frequently move houses, but Professor Dumbledore had allowed Draco to return to Hogwarts. The dark sky lightened to an orange hue. Draco continued to sit at the edge and watched as the sky steadily became crimson, then pinkish and finally into a clear blue sky. He got up when his stomach grumbled and slowly made his way to the cottage.

Hermione and Harry were at the burrow. They had got their OWLs results earlier that morning. Hermione, as usual, had topped. Ron and Harry had got an armful of OWLs each. Overall, their results were more than satisfactory. The Burrow was the Order's present headquarters. The Weasley children and Harry and Hermione came down for breakfast. Remus, Tonks and Kinglsey were still there. "Wotcher everyone" Tonks greeted and hurried to hug them, stumbling upon chairs in the process. "Come now, get seated." Mrs. Weasley instructed them. Breakfast was cooking away while Mrs. Weasley supervised the fires and the self-stirring ladles. "So any word yet?" Remus asked Hermione kindly. Hermione shook her head, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "I'm sure he's fine" said Harry. "As long as he stays with his mother" added Ron darkly. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Ginny threw Ron a dirty look before putting a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"NO! HE WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Narcissa screamed in the living room. Draco quietly came down the stairs and opened the door a crack. His aunt, Bellatrix, had come. "You dare to defy the Dark Lord? You dare?" Bellatrix took out her wand. Narcissa took out hers as well. Draco burst open the door, wand in hand. Bellatrix whirled around, and before he knew it, he was wandless. "HOW DARE YOU DISARM MY SON" Narcissa screamed, shooting a curse at her. Bellatrix jumped aside and the curse streaked past, hitting a painting on the wall. The painting burst into flames. "Wait, what in the world is going on?" Bellatrix turned to him. "Ah! My dear Draco, you have come at the right moment. The Dark Lord wishes to bestow upon you the honor of being one of his closest faithful servants." Draco went pale. "I already told you Bella, he's not going anywhere." Narcissa snarled.

Suddenly, an eerie feeling crept upon them. The room went dark. And then, they heard him. "But you see I have made my choice". His voice came no more than a whisper. A single orb of light floated to the ceiling, lighting the room with a faint yellow light. He was standing near the front door in black robes. Nagini slithered down his shoulder onto the floor. His eyes were fixed, unblinking on Narcissa's face. "You should be proud. Even after Luscious' stupidity, I have chosen is son." His eyes shifted to Draco's. Draco had been rooted on the spot ever since he had first spoken. His thoughts scampered here and there. There was no escape. All he could do was endure it. He gulped, his face became sweaty. Draco shifted his eyes to his mother's. Her eyes held fear and helplessness. Draco could also detect hatred, hatred for not being able to do anything. "Bella, would you escort him." He vanished with Nagini, restoring the room as it was before. Bellatrix went and grabbed Draco by the collar. She turned on the spot and the pair of them vanished from sight.

Draco was holding a broken tea pot, which had portkeyed him to a very dark and scary forest. The trees were so tall; he couldn't see their tops even if he lay flat on the ground. The ground was hard without any grass. There was no crunching sound of fallen leaves. A sharp cold wind began to blow, which ruffled Draco's hair and cooled his sweaty face. He strained his ears for any sound of rustling leaves. All he could sense was the pressing silence. A cloud shifted, and the silver light of the moon cleared up the mystery. The trees were all dead.

"At last" a quite voice right behind him spoke. Draco froze, unable to turn around. He slowly came in is view, his feet made no noise. After an eternity, he stood directly in front of him. "Your arm" he hissed. Draco's arm was stiff and refused to move. Draco felt his arm move to some invisible command. He came nearer and put the tip of his wand on Draco's skin. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. He felt cold, long fingers wrap themselves around his arm. And then, pain.

(_After the attack at the Burrow_)

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had managed to restore part of the Burrow for all of them to spend the night. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were leaving for Hogwarts the next day. Remus and Tonks stayed and helped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in putting protective charms around the Burrow. After they were satisfied with the protection, Remus and Tonks took their leave. Mrs. Weasley ushered all of them inside. "It'll be a tight fit. But I promise it will be fully restored by the time you will com back for the next holidays." "Honestly mum." Fred said shaking his head. "Ron and Harry that room. Fred and George, I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the floor here. Hermione and Ginny, you have the room next to Harry's and Ron's. Off you go." "What about you guys?" George asked. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Sleep tight kids." Mr. Weasley smiled. "Alright" Mrs. Weasley called, "Lights off." She waved her wand and the house was plunged in darkness.

Draco woke up on the floor of their present home with a throbbing pain in his arm. He looked over it. The Dark Mark was etched in his skin surrounded by streaks of dried blood. He slowly got up. His head was swimming. His mother came running to him. "Draco, are you alright? Talk to me!" Narcissa shook him. Draco looked up and said, "his voice…it keeps telling me to kill Dumbledore." Narcissa gathered Draco in her arms and let out a sob.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Draco or Malfoy?**

Harry, Hermione and Ron had boarded the Hogwarts Express. They had searched everywhere except the Slytherins' compartments for Draco. Hermione was looking out of the window, not hearing a word of what Harry was saying. "Hermione" Harry said tapping her shoulder. "The food trolley has come, you want anything?" Hermione shook her head and continued to stare out of the window. After eating, Harry got up and started pulling out his invisibility cloak from his trunk. "Where're you going?" Ron asked. "I'm going to look for him in the Slytherins' compartment" Harry replied, throwing the cloak on.

Harry waited patiently outside the Slytherin compartment for a chance to enter unnoticed. Blaise was entering the compartment, Harry managed to slip inside. The scene which greeted him momentarily froze him, but he quickly pulled himself onto the luggage rack. Draco was there, coolly sitting with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. He leaned downwards to catch snippets of their conversation. "Next year, I may not come back" Draco was saying. "What do you mean, Drakie?" Pansy said looking concerned. "Well, there will be other things and studies won't matter anymore."

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt. They started collecting their things. Draco, however, was still seated. "Are you coming?" Blaise asked. "You go ahead, I need to check something." Draco closed the door and pulled the shutter down. "Petrificus Totalus" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the luggage rack. Harry fell from the rack, his cloak slipped away. "Well, well Potter" he sneered. Draco stamped on his nose, causing it to break and spurting blood on his face. Draco covered Harry with the invisibility cloak and left.

Fazed, Harry entered the Great Hall. His face still had blood on it. "Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked as she cleaned the blood off his face. One word escaped Harry's lips "Draco". "It can't be" Hermione said, looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco was laughing, _laughing_ with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she left the Great Hall in a rush. "Git" Ron scowled at him.

Draco was lying awake in his bed. He knew what he had done, but couldn't understand why he had done it. It had felt as if someone else was controlling his body. He had felt a sharp pain in _that_ arm. He wondered if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was making him do it. But how? It couldn't be just a simple imperious curse. What foul magic had he branded him with? He was Draco; their friend. He had kicked away his Malfoy lineage, had stopped acting like one. He was Draco, no longer the cruel Malfoy they had once known. Wasn't he?


End file.
